(1) Field of the Invention
The invention may be classified in class 297 and appropriate sub-classes.
My present invention relates generally to wheelchair shade means and, more particularly, to an improved shade or canopy which can be attached to the handlebars of a wheelchair.
(2) Prior Art
The prior art includes U.S. Pat. Nos. 215,601; 309,451; 900,572; 1,271,515; 4,201,416; and 4,389,057.
The mobility of a disabled person is greatly increased through a wheelchair, powered manually or by other means, e.g. electricity. When moving about outdoors, however, the need arises to provide a shade against the sun for the chair and its occupant.
Thus, there has remained the need for an improved shade or canopy unit which can be quickly attached to a wheelchair, particularly the handlebars thereof, for protecting the occupant of the wheelchair against sunlight.